1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaped leads, preferably C-shaped leads. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for manufacturing C-shaped leads for miniature leadless components and/or the assembly of Printed Circuit Board (PCB) for miniature leadless components that use such leads.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The current generation of leadless components has relatively small solder pads (˜0.008 inch—almost twice the thickness of human hair) and small pitch (0.020 inch—almost six times the thickness of human hair). These components typically have relatively lower thermal coefficients of expansion (TCE) than high density boards. Typical solder joints may be acceptable for commercial electronics with low life expectancy of at the most three years, and will therefore not meet 20-year durability requirements of military electronics used in harsh environments.
Shaped leads, particularly C-shaped leads, formed through traditional punch press methodologies are not viable for solder pads of this size due to the size and the softness of pure copper foil.